


(unfaithfully) yours

by berrybobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ex-Boyfriends, Infidelity, M/M, MAKALAT PLS LANG, Smut, Switch!Chanbaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybobohu/pseuds/berrybobohu
Summary: pwede ba 'yon? ex-boyfriends na pero nagkikita pa rin sa janitor's room para gawin ang milagro.patago, siyempre, lalo na't may girlfriend na ang isa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERY VULGAR!!!! BAWAL SA BABIE!!!! Kung uncomfortable, please huhu, huwag nang tumuloy.
> 
> 'Di ko alam kung anong ginagawa ko, tbh. Basta kumakain lang ako (in the middle pa sa pagsubo ng kanin, yes) nang maisip ko ito. So, ayon sorry hahaha! Last ko na 'to. Tinry ko lang magsulat ng smut sksksks!!!!
> 
> Sige na, enjoy. Happy totnak!
> 
> P.S. Walang edit-edit 'yan, sorry na agad kung mukhang sabog. Hehez

> _**To: baby p.** _
> 
> _janitor’s closet. fast._

Nang matanggap ang text message from Baekhyun, agad tumayo si Chanyeol at nagpaalam sa mga kasama. Humalik pa ito sa bunbunan ni Jinah, ang kaniyang girlfriend, bago lisanin ang canteen.

Pagpasok sa janitor’s closet, nadatnan na niya roon si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa lamesa, nakahalukipkip at naka-cross legs pa, sign na inip na inip na ito.

Agad tumayo si Baekhyun at patakbong naglakad palapit sa bagong dating bago hinila palapit ang mukha nito sinunggaban ng halik, “Hmm.”

Wala nang time pa para magulat si Chanyeol dahil sanay na sanay na siyang ganito ang asta ni Baekhyun, mabilis mainip. Three years din naman naging sila ano, sino bang hindi pa masasanay. Gumanti siya with the same pace, mga sabik at uhaw sa physical contact. Ang tagal bago sila huling nagkita.

When Baekhyun asked for entrance, agad niyang ibinuka ang bibig. Baekhyun hovered inside Chanyeol’s cavern for a while before placing the latter’s tongue between his lips. Sinipsip niya ito hanggang sa tumulo ang kanilang mga laway sa baba nila.

“Hmm. Tangina, I fucking miss you,” saad ni Baekhyun sa gitna ng pagpapalitan nila ng laway.

_Ang kalat, puta._

Pinasok ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay sa loob ng damit ng kahalikan. Dinamdam ng mga palad niya ang nagtitigasang mga abs nito. Sarap, puta. Sarap dilaan. Sarap markahan. Pero mamaya na ‘yon. Wala na silang time for foreplays dahil malapit nang matapos ang lunch time.

“Hubad. Tumuwad ka roon sa lamesa, bilis,” utos niya kay Chanyeol bago binuksan ang bag at inilabas ang lube at condom.

Agad namang sumunod si Chanyeol. Pinakaayaw niyang ginagalit at pinag-aantay si Baekhyun tuwing nagse-sex sila. Oo, napakasarap when Baekhyun goes rough with him, pero gaya nga ng sabi, wala silang time ngayon. Hindi siya pwedeng mahalata ng kahit sino na may ginawa silang milagro. Hindi pwedeng malaman ni Jinah.

Chanyeol unbuckled his belt at hinubad na ang pantalon. Tumuwad nga siya sa lamesa gaya ng utos sa kaniya ni Baekhyun.

When he heard a pack of condoms being teared and a bottle of lube being opened, hindi maiwasang hindi makaramdam ng excitement. Finally, after weeks, he’s hole will be full again. Tangina, kahit maalikabok dito sa janitor’s closet, wala siyang pakialam basta gusto na niyang mabayo ng tite ni Baekhyun.

Lumuhod si Baekhyun at ibinuka ang pwet ni Chanyeol gamit ang dalawang kamay. Dinuraan niya ang butas nito at pinagmasdan pa itong kuminang sa kapiranggot na ilaw nitong kwarto.

“Baekhyun”

Hum naman ang isinagot ng nabanggit dahil busy pa rin ito sa pagtitig sa butas ni Chanyeol. Nagu-unclench pa ito sa hangin, halatang hindi na makapaghintay na mapasukan.

“Kainin mo na ako, please.”

Parang lahat ng dugo niya napunta sa tite niya. Tigas na siya at naiipit na ito sa pantalon niya kaya tinanggal na niya ang saplot before diving in to Chanyeol’s hole.

“Fuck.”

Sabik na sabik niyang pinadaan ang dila sa pagitan ng pwet ni Chanyeol bago tuluyang dilaan ang butas nito. Dinilaan, sinipsip, dinuraan, lahat ng pwedeng gawin ginawa na ni Baekhyun. Lahat except sa bayuhin ito. Mamaya na.

“Sarap mo,” sabi pa nito bago muling isiniksik ang mukha sa pagitan ng pwet ni Chanyeol. Hayop, ang sarap magpa-suffocate sa pwet nito. Kung ito man ang ikamamatay niya, tatanggapin niya.

Muling pinadaan ang dila sa butas nito bago tuluyan nang ipasok. He fucked Chanyeol’s hole with his tongue.’

“B-Baek…p-puta”

Napasinghap na lang si Chanyeol sa sarap. Bukod kasi sa tuwing tinitira siya ni Baekhyun, isa ito sa mga paborito niya. ‘Yong kinakain ang pwet niya. Sarap ng dila ni Baekhyun, tangina.

Dinig na dinig kung paano siya kainin ni Baekhyun. Kung hindi lang siya masyadong focused sa pleasure, kanina pa niya kinuha ang cellphone at binidyohan ito. Madami siyang video nila sa gallery, to be honest. Lahat iyon ginagamit niyang tuwing nagjajakol kapag hindi sila pwedeng magkita ni Baekhyun.

Muntik nang mapasigaw si Chanyeol nang maramdamang may ibang pumasok sa butas niya. Dalawang daliri agad ni Baekhyun. He scissored Chanyeol’s hole while he continued his minister with his tongue. Saka niya muling pinasok nang sabay ang dalawa pang daliri.

Saglit na humiwalay si Baekhyun sa pwet ng isa, much to his dismay. “Ang sikip mo talaga.”

Putangina. Apat na daliri at isang dila na ang naglalabas-pasok sa butas niya pero hindi pa rin ‘yon sapat.

“Baekhyun, please. Tangina, please, ‘wag ka nang mang-asar,” mangiyak-ngiyak na si Chanyeol. Mas tumigas si Baekhyun dahil sa narinig, kung may ititigas pa ba siya. He knows he’s filling Chanyeol to the brim dahil sinadya niyang huwag tamaan ang prostate nito ng mga daliri niya.

Tumayo na si Baekhyun. But instead of doing something, he only watched Chanyeol’s hole clench and unclench in air habang jinajakol ang sariling tite. “Baekhyun naman.”

Baekhyun only smirked harder at lumapit kay Chanyeol. He enclosed Chanyeol’s cock under his palm. Alternate ang pagtaas-baba ng kamay niya sa base nito at ang paglalaro sa ulo ng tite ni Chanyeol gamit ang thumb. He was spreading his pre-cum alongside the base.

Tigas na tigas na si Chanyeol, and Baekhyun can’t help but to feel pride kasi putangina, after all this time siya lang ang nakakagawa nito kay Chanyeol.

Hindi na kaya ni Chanyeol. Konti na lang lalabasan na siya. Hindi pwede ‘yon. Hindi pa siya natitira.

“Ah. Ugh. Puta ka, hindi pa ba sapat yung apat ng daliri ko, ha? Ang sikip mo pa rin.”

Hindi na rin nakapagpigil si Baekhyun kasi isang linggo niyang hindi naramdaman ang loob ng butas ni Chanyeol. Mabilisan niya itong binayo, dinig na dinig ang tunog ng pagsampal ng mga balat nila.

Kagat-labi naman si Chanyeol dahil pinipigilan niyang gumawa ng malakas na ingay. Although nakaramdam ng kung ano sa tiyan niya at the thought na anytime pwede silang mahuli lalo na’t hindi na niya nai-lock ang pinto, hindi pwede. Hindi sila pwedeng mahuli.

Napanganga na lang si Chanyeol at napaikot ang mga mata when Baekhyun finally hit his prostate. Fuck, ang sarap.

“A-Ah…”

Hindi bumagal ang pagtira ni Baekhyun. Sunod-sunod ang pagsalpok ng tite niya sa loob ng ex-boyfriend like he was a wild beast. Na para bang hinahabol sila ng tigre. No, si Baekhyun mismo ang tigre. “Hmm, mamaya mo iparinig sa akin ang ungol mo. Iparinig mo sa’kin mamaya kung gaano ka ka-puta.”

Namula si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig, pero true naman. Pokpok siya for Baekhyun and his cock. Wait, no. Isang siyang puta. Sarap na sarap siya sa pagkantot sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. ibang klase.

Pinanuod ni Baekhyun kung paano lamunin ng pwet ni Chanyeol ang tite niya. Sarap, sagad na sagad. Pinalo niya with his left hand ang left cheek nito. It was the last straw for Chanyeol to moan louder. Agad namang pinasok ni Baekhyun ang dalawang daliri sa bibig nito out of reflex dahil may mga times talagang hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na umungol.

“Tangina, ‘wag kang maingay.”

Chanyeol obligingly sucked Baekhyun’s fingers when he felt his legs shake. Napansin na rin niyang hindi na rhythmic ang pagtira sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. Signs na lalabasan na sila pareho.

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang daliri sa bibig ng ex so that he can pull him closer and exchange torrid kisses. Muli niyang pinasok ang mga kamay sa loob ng shirt ni Chanyeol to play and pinch his nipples while they were both fighting with their tongues. Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang lower lip ni Baekhyun bago humiwalay.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”

“Lalabasan na ako, baby”

With one hard and final thrust, sumabog ang tamod ni Baekhyun sa loob ni Chanyeol kasabay ng paglabas din ng kaniya.

Naglagay pa ng condom, tatanggalin din naman pala,

Hinilig ni Baekhyun ang noo sa balikat ni Chanyeol while still thrusting slowly as his post-orgasm. Sumalampak na lang ang buong katawan ni Chanyeol sa lamesa dahil sa pagod; he’s still catching his breath.

Humiwalay na rin si Baekhyun after a while at lumuhod sa harap ng pwet nito. Binuka niya ang dalawang pisngi, and without hesitation, sinipsip niya ang sariling tamod sa butas nito.

“Baekhyun!”

Instead of answering, tumayo si Baekhyun at iniharap sa kaniya si Chanyeol. He pulled him once again for a deep kiss. Nilipat niya ang tamod sa bibig ni Chanyeol na galing mismo sa butas din nito.

_Puta, ang bastos. Ang dumi. Ang kalat._

They exchange a soft kiss this time for a minute bago sila nagdecide na maglinis na at magsuot ng damit.

Without further ado, they part ways after magkahiwalay na lumabas ng janitor’s closet. Strangers na ulit sila sa labas ng kwarto, as if they haven’t had a heated sex.

Just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Binatukan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan.

"Alam mo namang may girlfriend na yung tao, ginugulo mo pa."

Baekhyun chuckled at that. Kumuha siya ng fries at ni-dip sa gravy.  _ Yuck _ . "I just know he can't resist me."

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo nang may pandidiri sa mukha. Kadiri na nga yung kinakain (fries and gravy is a no-no), tapos pati pagkatao kadiri.

"Ang hilig mong manira ng relasyon, ano?"

"Hoy! Ang sakit mo magsalita ha!"

"Because it was supposed to."

Nagpakawala ng isang malalim na hininga si Baekhyun at humalumbaba. Ilang segundo siyang tumitig sa kawalan bago muling nagsalita. "Eh, anong gagawin ko? I just missed him so much."

Hindi mapigilang malungkot ni Kyungsoo para sa kaibigan. Pero tulad nga ng lyrics sa isang kanta ng Little Mix, he was born without a zip on his mouth.

"Sana hindi mo niloko noon. It's been a year, Baek, move on! Hayaan mo nang maging masaya yung ex mo. 'Wag mo nang pagluruan."

No, Baekhyun can't. Nagsisisi na siya sa ginawa niya noon, okay? Hindi na niya iju-justify na lasing lang siya because pagbali-baliktarin man natin ang mundo, alam niya ang ginagawa niya noon.

Paano ba sila napunta sa sitwasyong 'to? Simple lang. Isang marupokpok na nagpadala sa salita ng isang gago.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


> **_From: baby p._ **
> 
> _ punta ko condo mo later. we have to talk. _

It was one fine Saturday morning nang makatanggap si Baekhyun ng text mula kay Chanyeol.

Fuck.

Nakaramdam siya ng kaba because of his tone. Hindi naman mangyayari ang iniisip niya, right?

Hapon nang kumatok si Chanyeol sa pinto ng condo ni Baekhyun but to no avail. Ilang ulit pa siyang kumatok pero wala talagang sumasagot. So, he decided to enter the pin code na hindi pa rin binabago kahit isang taon na silang hiwalay.

_ Huh, hiwalay. How ironic. _

'Di naiwasang mapamura nang makapasok na sa loob.

Putangina.

Kaya naman pala walang sumasagot. Busy si Baekhyun sa couch habang nakahubo't hubad at fini-finger ang sarili.

Nagtanggal ng sapatos si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang lumapit sa harap ni Baekhyun. Nakapikit ito habang nakanganga. Focus na focus sa pagpi-finger sa sarili.

Nang makaramdam ng ibang presensiya, minulat ni Baekhyun ang mga mata at nagtama ang tingin nila ni Chanyeol. They both gazed at each other with pure lust written on their faces.

Chanyeol watched him with amusment. Titig na titig siya kung paanong pilit na inaabot ni Baekhyun ang prostate niya.

Shit. Gago. Hindi siya pumunta rito para makipag-sex. He's here to talk. Kaso puta, sinasagad ni Baekhyun ang pasensya niya.

He clenched his jaw nang tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri sa butas nito. Sinipsip at dinalaan niya pa iyon bago gumapang na parang isang aso sa harap niya.

Baekhyun nudged at his clothed cock. Inaamoy at pasimpleng dinidilaan ang parteng iyon ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na napigilan pa ni Chanyeol na higitin ang buhok ni Baekhyun at iangat ang ulo nito. 

"Sinasagad mo talaga ako, ah?" Mahinang sambit niya pero dama ang pagbabanta sa boses nito.

"Fuck my mouth, baby, please," Baekhyun eyed him with his usual puppy eyes, na akala mo totoong inosente ito. And fuck was it Chanyeol's last resort.

Binuhat niya si Baekhyun and locked his lips on his habang tinutungo ang kwarto ng huli. Binalibag niya si Baekhyun sa kama bago tinanggal ang saplot sa baba.

Gago. Katawan pa lang ni Baekhyun tinitigasan na siya.

Pumaibabaw si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. The former smirked down at his ex baho muling sumunggab ng halik dito. Kinuha niya ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun para ipaibabaw sa ulo nito, and he intertwined their fingers while still in a heated liplock.

Baekhyun can't help but to smile at that. Fuck, good old times.

Ipinasok ni Baekhyun ang dila sa bibig ni Chanyeol, and the latter already knows kung ano ang gusto ni Baekhyun. That's why he stick out his tongue for Baekhyun to suck.

Puta, men. Iba talaga ang hatid sa tite niya kapag sinipsip ni Baekhyun ang dila niya.

Nang kapusin ng hininga, bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun hanggang sa napunta na sa utong nito.

Kinagat, dinilaan, sinipsip.

Mababaliw na si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa sa kaniya ni Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin nakukuha ang gusto.

Labag man sa loob, he pulled Chanyeol back up para muling magpalitan ng mga laway.

"Baby, please. Isubo mo na yang tite mo sa bibig ko."

Nainis si Chanyeol sa tono ng pananalita nito. Hindi si Baekhyun ang in control kundi siya. Walang itong karapatan utusan siya.

To tease Baekhyun to the core, sinasampal at hinihaplos niya ang titeng kanina pa matigas sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang init ng hininga nito.

"Inuutusan mo ako?" Pilit binuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig ni Baekhyun gamit ang isang kamay para duraan ang loob nito. "Tingin mo may karapatan ang mga putang katulad mo?"

Fuck, ang bastos ni Chanyeol. Ang bastos-bastos ni Chanyeol at hindi na siya magrereklamo.

"Ito ang gusto mo, hmm?"

Baekhyun can only nod. Nakabuka na ang bibig at nakalabas na ang dila, ready na sa isang monster na ipapasok ni Chanyeol.

Tanginang itsura 'yan. Dinaig ang mga pornstar na chaka.

"Suck."

Hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Baekhyun na isubo na ang proud na proud na nakatayong alaga ni Chanyeol. He started with a kitten lick mula sa ulo pababa hanggang sa itlog nito. He proceeded to engulf Chanyeol's cock in his mouth.

_ Ang laki talaga. _

Chanyeol wasn't liking Baekhyun's pace. Putangina ang bagal. Kaya siya na mismo ang tumulak ng ulo ni Baekhyun hanggang sa ma-meet ng ilong nito sa pubes niya.

Deep inside Baekhyun's mouth, tangina sarap.

Kinantot lang ni Chanyeol ang bibig nito with how the latter would like it hanggang sa tingin niya lalabasan na siya.

Inaalis niya ang tite sa bibig ni Baekhyun and stroked himself hanggang putukan niya ang nakangangang mukha ni Baekhyun na nag-aabang sa blessings na ibibigay niya.

  
  
  
  
  


"Chanyeol!"

Kung rough si Baekhyun, shit, mas rough si Chanyeol.

Feeling niya mababalian siya sa lakas ng pagkakatira sa kanya. He was bent in half, legs up high, while Chanyeol's thrusting hard and fast.

Ang ingay ng bed creaking, parang anytime soon masisira ang kama niya. Animal ka talaga Chanyeol Park.

"Chanyeol! Fuck, slow down!"

Pero hindi siya pinakinggan. Tuloy lang ito sa pagbayo na halos hindi na masabayan ni Baekhyun.

Gigil na gigil si Chanyeol. Ang sarap ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Ang sikip. Sarap tirahin nang paulit-ulit hanggang sa hindi na ito makalakad.

Tinitigan niya kung paano kainin ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang tite niya.

"Tangina." "Putangina. Ganito ba kasarap kumantot yung lalaking ka-sex mo noon, ha, Baekhyun?"

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. He can't form any coherent words. He only pulled Chanyeol towards him para muling makipaghalikan. But the latter didn't let him.

Mahina niya itong sinampal. "Sagot!"

"No! You're the best, baby. You're the only one."

Hindi nagustuhan ni Chanyeol ang sagot nito. Hindi nya maiwasang hindi magalit kaya mas binilisan niya pa ang pagtira.

Oo, may ibibilis pa ang pace niya kanina. Iba talaga kapag animal.

Baekhyun's scream can be heard through the whole unit. Puta, kung hindi lang soundproof itong condo, malamang pati sa hallway dinig ang ungol niya.

Chanyeol was hitting straight on his spot. Nanginginig na ang mga tuhod niya. He was gripping the sheet hard that his knuckles turned white. Umiikot na rin ang nga mata niya sa likod ng ulo. Sarap na sarap si Baekhyun. Wala nang pakialam kung hindi man makakalakad bukas.

"Putangina ka."

After few more thrusts, nilabasan sila parehas. Unlike Baekhyun, tamad siyang maglinis kaya sa condom niya talaga pinutok.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Baekhyun."

"Hmm?"

They were both on the kitchen counter. Hindi nag-angat ng tingin si Baekhyun at patuloy lang sa paghahalo ng kape.

Baekhyun's only wearing a large shirt na umabot sa gitna ng hita (yes it was Chanyeol's) at underwear sa ilalim. Si Chanyeol naman nakabihis na, kung ano ang suot pagpunta rito.

"Baekhyun."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol when the other still kept mum.

"We have to end this."

It was expected. But Baekhyun can't help but to feel hurt. Lahat ng tinagong emotions, sabay-sabay naglabasan dahil lang sa ano? Sa  _ we have to end this _ ? Tanginang 'yan.

"Ayoko."

"Baek—"

"Mahal kita, okay! Nagsisisi na ako, Yeol. Please, baby, I'll do everything, hmm? Balikan mo lang ako, please."

Tears were streaming down Baekhyun's face like a waterfalls.

Kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol because of the scene underlying in front of him. This was the second time Baekhyun cried and begged in front of him. Pangalawang beses at lahat iyon walang kinalaman sa sex. It's because they have to end what they have.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, puputulin na naman ni Chanyeol ang ugnayan nila.

  
  


"I loved you too."

"Chanyeol…"

"Noon. Mahal ko si Jinah, Baek. And I can't stomach the fact na ginagawa ko sa kaniya ang bagay na ikinasira ko noon."

Baekhyun could only cry...and stare. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin.

Suddenly, bumalik sa kaniya ang pinag-usapan ng bestfriend. Para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Ang sakit ng sampal ng katotohanan.

Na gago siya. At sinama niya pa sa kaguguhan si Chanyeol. Ang ex-boyfriend niyang may iba nang girlfriend.

Napayuko siya sa sobrang hiya. Ano ba ang pumasok sa kokote niya at naisip niyang i-text si Chanyeol 2 months ago? Anong espiritu ba ang sumapi niya at naisip niyang iiwan nito ang girlfriend para sa kaniya?

Gagong tunay talaga.

Pero bakit hindi pa niya isagad, hindi ba?

"Tingin mo…" muling umangat ang ulo niya para direktang titigan sa mata ang kaharap. "Tingin mo, tatanggapin ka pa niya once na malaman niya ang ginagawa mo with me? Behind closed doors?"

Sariling relasyon nga niya, nasira niya noon. Relasyon pa ba ng iba?

"Hibang ka na."

Baekhyun plastered a fucking smirk on his face.  _ Nakakairita. _ "Oh damn yes, baby, I am."

"But sorry to burst your bubbles, sweet cheeks. Nasabi ko na sa kaniya."

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig.

"And she broke up with me, of course."

"Kaya nga sa'kin—"

"But that doesn't mean babalikan kita. I love her, Baek. And even if it means chasing for the stars para lang mapatawad niya ko, gagawin ko."

Napatawa na lang si Baekhyun sa narinig. Sounds familiar. "Hindi ka niya babalikan."

"Alam ko. Bakit mo babalikan ang taong nanloko sa'yo?"

The unit becomes silent for a short while. The tension is thick at tanging mga mabibigat na paghinga lang ng dalawa ang dinig sa buong espasyo.

It was then when Chanyeol decides to break the silence.

"Let's take this time to reflect, hmm?" Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun to cup his face and gently caress his cheeks with his thumb.

"Let's both heal. Sana sa susunod na magmamahal tayo, hindi na tayo gago. Promise?" Chanyeol held his pinky finger up.

Shit, naiiyak na naman si Baekhyun.

"Ayoko. Chan, hindi ko kaya."

"Kayanin mo. Masasaktan lang naman tayo parehas kung ipagpapatuloy pa natin ito."

He waved his pinky finger in front of Baekhyun's face, a sign for the other to lock his promise. And to fulfill it.

And Baekhyun did.

Both swear, with their sincere and apologizing hearts, that the next time they'll fall in love—whether sa ibang tao man o sa isa't isa ulit, totoo na. Hindi na nila sasayangin.

Chanyeol blew Baekhyun one last kiss on his forehead.

And with a heavy heart and heavy steps, he exited Baekhyun's condo.

_ And maybe in his life, too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NA AGAD. LAST NA TALAGA HAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
